Growing up Guide
by RainingChocolate351
Summary: It was their world, they would go outside on adventures for treasure. They had promised to stay together and return all treasure to the Dragons Den(A.K.A the tree house). AU
1. Meeting a Dragon

**Now an important note for the first part of this story, they are kids. If they seem too gullible or out of character to you remember this, whilst it may be an AU this isn't 2014. It takes place in a Fairy Tail time period. So kids are kind gullible. If it is good or bad only the story will tell. Also Lucy is fresh to...friends, she was brought up surrounded by fairy tales and women knowing their traditional role. I won't get into it but remember this when Lucy doesn't mind being...protected.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The suburbs of Magnolia were a splendid breath of fresh air to the ten year old Lucy Heartfilia. She skipped down the road acknowledging all the friendly faces and smiles sent her way. A long row of conjoined houses faced opposite each other and running in the middle was a vast river with the occasional crossing bridge high enough for the small fishing boats to float under. Lucy had never imagined a town could glow so radiantly!

Magnolia was a small town filled with mainly farming folk yet maintained a city-like structure. It was a change from the crowded cities and a change of pace.

Her small black shoes tapped lightly as she sped across the bridge and onto the other side of the river, in the excitement she hopped onto the safety ledge by the river that stopped people from falling in. She even laughed cheerily as she brushed off the concerned calls from boatmen telling her she'd fall. She assured them she wouldn't.

The reason for her cheeriness was for the fact she was free! She had come to spend her life with her Auntie Michelle because her father had realised she needed to socialise more. She couldn't contain her squeals when she was told, the thought of friends made her stomach flutter.

She hopped off the ledge when she began approaching the huge brick house a the end of the river. It was the biggest house on the Strawberry Street by far.

Along the way she she heard a crash. Her head whipped to the small alleyway between to houses where a trash can had fallen and a terror stricken blue cat sprinted out. It eyes seemed locked on her and he turned slightly so he could accurately jump into her arms. It was a huge jump because although she was small this wasn't a cat, it was a very small kitten that fit into her cupped hands.

"Happy wait up!"

A salmon haired young boy around Lucy's age ran out of the alley. He was so set on retrieving his cat he only noticed Lucy last minute. He came closing to a stop but slipped on some fallen trash and fell forward into Lucy and Happy which caused her to stumble back bringing the two of them with her. Into the river. No make that the freezing river, it was November after all.

The young blonde resurfaced with a hissing kitten in her arms, gasping she settled the feline on the ledge whilst she frantically searched for her other diving buddy. Her eyes focused on the sinking mop of salmon hair, out of rage she fisted his hair and yanked it back up the identity of the boy now revealed.

She hauled him over the ledge and he landed with a grunt. Lucy huffed as she flopped over the ledge and lay on the ground next to him, Happy had surprisingly stayed.

Lucy felt her eye lids shutting and her body had decided to call it a day.

000000000000000000

When she opened her eyes she saw...tree bark, and wood. Her blanket was a rough green carpet and her pillow...a white scarf. She remembered the river-boy wearing the exact same thing, she summed that he had brought her here. She turned to see Happy perched on the window sill of the surprisingly tall spacious wooden room. She crawled to the window and looked outside only to see the entire landscape of West Magnolia. The sun was setting and it was nearly dark.

"A treehouse?" She voiced.

"You betchya'," Lucy jumped at the sound of the foreign voice.

She turned to see the salmon haired boy at the top of the ladder at the entrance. He slid the screen door open with a hard shove and crawled in placing a handful of sweaters on the floor in front of her.

"You were shivering so I had to get you something," he paused giving a confused yet amused stare."Only a real Weirdo would be walkin' aroundn' November with outta sweater or coat!"

Lucy flushed in embarassment, "I just moved here! Where I live it's colder so it's warm here!" She moved the blue white trimmed sweater over her head and pulled the over sized sleeves up to her elbows.

"It's not warm Weirdo, it's freezing!"

"I meant for me not for you!" She protested, "and stop calling me weird! You're the one who pushed me in the river chasing a blue cat!"

The cat in question twitched his ears in growing annoyance.

"I saved you so we're even," he crossed his arms in a huff.

In the small silence Lucy looked at her surroundings, the treehouse had been built remarkably well. The wood was fine and splinter- free, it was big and had that amazing window view with clear glass. The door was a bit stiff but still not many tree houses came with screen doors. Her eyes traveled to the small hatch and ladder on the ceiling, her ten year old mind could only wonder to where it led.

"Your treehouse is amazingly built," Lucy praised clapping her hands together.

She said built because the rest of the tree house screamed the pinkette. The walls were sloppily painted red and the camoflouge rug that she now sat on (and previously slept under) didn't match with the orange furniture. Lucy could see that the boy had aimed for a flame effect but the coffee table, bookcase and shelves just looked orange with yellow splotches on them.

She had also noticed that the shelves had been filled with pictures of family and friends, the bookcase also contained action figures, mostly dragons. Overall it looked terribly colour coordinated, and it wasn't very filling compared to the size of the room. However, to Lucy, it felt...like home.

"My Daddy Igneel built it," he stated proudly. It made Lucy smile fondly, "and I decorated it myself," Lucy prided herself on guessing right, "this isn't a treehouse by the way. This is my dragon den."

"A dragons den?" Lucy's eyes widened, " A real dragon? Is it safe? Isn't this place a bit small for a dragon?"

"Weirdo I'm the dragon!"

"..."

"What!? Quit starin' at me!"

"But...you don't look like a dragon..."

"That's because I'm in human form," Lucy gasped in amazement.

"Then what do you look like...as a dragon."

"I'm red! I breathe fire and I have sharp claws and huge teeth and I can defeat Erza and Laxus-" Lucy wasn't sure of who they were, "-and I have huge wings and big horns and I can cause earthquakes as I walk and I uh..."

"You don't sound to convincing, are you lying? Are you sure you're a dr-"

"I am! I am! I am! I AM! I can I can prove it look at all this stuff I have!" He stomped his feet and motioned towards his bookcase.

Lucy eyed the dragon memorabilia, her thin blonde brows knit with confusion.

"I don't remember dragons collecting...dragons." She was even more confused when he sighed in irritation. What wasn't she getting?

"No Weirdo, it's not just 'dragon stuff', it's treasure!" Her big brown orbs widened, standing behind the figurines were...treasure! Pocket watches, necklaces, a golden covered book, rings, keys, coins and much more.

He elaborated further, "Dragons steal and take treasure, they hide it in their den and protect it!" The boy then proceeded to take the discarded scarf off the floor and adjust it around his neck.

Lucy looked at the fabric...scales _'He is a real dragon_' she thought.

"Wow I've never met a real dragon," Her smile dropped into fear. "You're not going to...eat me...are you?"

The boy giggled, with a small blush, "No way! I'd never eat a friend, plus your my treasure now!"

The blonde flushed and her heart pounded.

"I...am?"

"Yeah a proper dragon needs to be able to steal a real princess! When you got me out of the river I knew you were worth protecting, and now we're best friends so you have to protect me too!"

Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement and she tugged his sleeve slightly, "You really want to be friends!?" She jumped up and down slightly.

The boy placed his small rough hands on her pale shoulders to calm her, "Of course Weirdo, best friends. That's what I just said- Wait!" He paused, his face serious, "Only if Happy can join too."

Lucy glanced at the blue kitten, he had jumped from the window sill and was curled up on the camoflouge rug. He had one small black eye open and it held a light hearted gaze on the blonde.

"Sure, and I'm Lucy by the way. Not Weirdo."

The boy laughed, "Lucy. I'm calling you Luce for short." Luce, she liked that, " I'm Natsu, Natsu _Dragneel_." He emphasised.

"Wow!" She gasped, "that sounds like _dragon_neel!"

"I know right? Told you I was a dragon."

"Real dragons can't be pink though..." She started giggling.

"Huh, pink? Wait a minu-"

She was already rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"My hair's not pink Luce, it's red!"

She laughed harder.

"Shaddup Luce! I said I was a red dragon!" He bellowed.

Tears of laughter began to prick her eyes.


	2. The Guardians of their Galaxy

**While they are kids unfortunately there will be no hardcore romantic feelings between Natsu and Lucy. However, fluffiness is guaranteed and the fluttering of the butterflies(wow I sound so much like Starfire).**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

I had noticed it had become considerably dark since I woke up and met Natsu. I would have been lying if I said I wanted to go home. Natsu and I had spent the night talking until the cathedral bell sung out, Michelle told me that, that signalled it was midnight. Knowing it was far past my curfew I informed Natsu that I had to go home.

"No way! You're my treasure now! You belong to me and you stay here with everything else." He crossed his arms and nodded, he even went as far as to sit in the way of the entrance locking me in.

"But my Aunt will be looking for me!" The thought of Michelle being worried sick over me made me even more anxious to get home.

"Don't worry Luce," he coaxed me,"She knows I'm a dragon, she'll understand."

"She will?" I couldn't suppress the hope that jumped into my voice. My stomach squeezed uncomfortably, it said Natsu could be lying and that Michelle didn't know. However my heart reminded me that Natsu was my frie- best friend. He wouldn't lie to me.

"Of course now let me get our bed!" He began to move towards the ladder that led up to the unknown. The top half of his body disappeared and a minute later he came back down closing the hatch behind him. He was holding a dragon sleeping bag. I wasn't surprised.

"I got it for Christmas," he told me.

He placed the camping item in the corner farthest away from the door and opposite the descending ladder. I tilted my head when he began to climb in.

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, where do I sleep?"

"With me Luce!" He grinned lifting up the sleeping bag flap for me and shuffling aside to make room.

"But my Mama said that a woman should never sleep with a man until she is married," I replied. My omniscient mother had elaborated the meaning further but I wasn't listening, my new book was more interesting. At the time I wondered why a man would want to sleep in my bed. Surely they felt more comfortable in their own...

"But Luce ya Weirdo, I'm a dragon!" He had a point. How could I forget?

I squeezed into the sleeping bag and let myself drift off to sleep...after pushing him away multiple times.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I awoke to yelling, a loud bellowing shout.

"Natsu, you up there boy?"

I felt a huge shift from behind me, like something had lifted off of my waist. I suddenly felt something missing and the emptiness was then replaced by a chilling morning breeze. Not pleasant. Lifting an eyelid open I saw Natsu stumbling over his feet as he padded across the floor boards.

He was half asleep when he opened the door and shouted to the male below.

"Whaddya want old man?!"

"Don't call me that, Brat!" He retorted. "Get down here and put your shoes on. One of neighbours' children has gone missing and we have to find her!"

I felt a chill go down my spine. I knew it was me he was after.

"Kay! Let me go wake my new friend! She slept over last night."

A heavy gasp was heard.

"Boy, what does this _'friend'_ of yours look like?" The voice said wearily.

"Uh...she has yellow hair...and has brown eyes. She's weird but also cool!"

I didn't know why my face was flushed. Either the embarrassment of being called weird or the compliment of being called cool.

"NATSU! You utter Moron!"

"Gildarts, I ain't done anything!" Natsu cried in confusion.

"Thats the missing girl! You've kept her from home and her Aunt has been worried sick! She came over bawling her eyes out! Get down here with your friend now!"

"Alright!" Natsu grumbled walking away from the door, "No need to get your panties in a twist."

I giggled making Natsu smile slightly.

"I heard that!" The two of us froze and we gave each other nervous smiles.

I, reluctantly, took off the blue sweater and straightened out my pink dress. I began to flatten down my bed-head until I felt no more stray hairs sticking out and I breathed out feeling confident with my appearance. I followed Natsu down the ladder-which also brilliantly carved. I wondered how he got me up there.

I then felt Natsu's warm hands on my waist as he helped me down the final steps of the steep ladder.

I turned to see a tall man named Gildarts. He was _reeaaalllllly_ tall. Taller than Papa. He had shoulder-length orange hair (slicked back) and a stubbly beard and wore dark clothes.

"Do you even realise how worried you've had your Aunt, girl?"

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

Mama had told me to respect, listen and answer my elders.

The man seemed taken aback slightly, even Natsu was looking at me strangely.

The ginger rubbed the back of his neck and crouched in front of me, "No need for any of that Sir business." He playfully jabbed his finger on my forehead making me giggle, "That's Gildarts to you, little Lady."

I nodded quickly and noticed that Natsu's smile had returned.

When Natsu had attempted to start a cheery conversation he had received a hard stare that shut him up. Gildarts had told us to wait here whilst he got Michelle.

There was a tense silence between us.

"Wh-"

"Lucy! Darling!" I was off the ground and in the arms of a hysterical Michelle in seconds. She nearly suffocated me by hugging me into her large breasts, I felt incredibly guilty when I felt her hot tears on top of my head.

"I'm sorry Michelle."

"Are you okay?!" She cried as she set me on my feet.

She began to do a body check, searching for cuts and bruises.

"Yes Auntie Michelle," I mumbled, flushing pink with embarrassment. Did she have to do this in front of Natsu and Mister Gildarts? I looked into my Aunt's teary baby blue bloodshot eyes. Her dirty-golden hair was a mess. She was sniffling and suddenly hugged me again and I happily returned it.

"Don't you ever do that again Lucy."

I hesitated and glanced at Natsu, didn't I belong to him?

Natsu's face looked on in disbelief, I discovered it wasn't about the fact she asked me not to stay with him.

"_You_ live with _her_?!" He gestured to Michelle with disgust.

My Aunty and I parted and looked at him with twin frowns.

"Natsu! Shut up!" Gildarts bellowed.

"There is no way someone as nice as Lucy live with that rich snob!" I gave out a small gasp.

Why would he say that?

"Natsu I told you to shut up!" Gildarts grabbed a fistful of his pink locks and gave a hard tug successfully shutting the boy up.

"Oh Lucy, are you sure you're alright?" Michelle asked one more time, I admired her will to ignore Natsu's harsh comment.

"I told you Michelle I'm fine," I grasped her hand firmly. "I had Natsu to protect me!"

Despite only knowing him a day I could practically feel his smug grin.

Michelle gave a crafty smile, "Oh did he now?"

I blushed when she gave me a suggestive smile.

She turned to Natsu "Well thank you for that Natsu, I'll be taking Lucy home now. Sorry for causing any trouble-"

"What!? You can't take her!" Natsu yelled and pulled on my pale hand just as Michelle had begun to lead me through and out the house. "I'm her dragon and she's my best friend! She belongs with me and needs to stay with the rest of my treasure!"

"Natsu don't tell me you told her-?!" Gildarts demanded yanking Natsu off of me.

"Hey lay off old man! That snob is stealing my treasure!" he struggled. "She's my best friend and I saw her first!"

"Stop lying boy!" Gildarts had Natsu pinned in his arms and Michelle was quickly gesturing me away.

As we walked out the door, Gildarts was walking up the stairs with Natsu swinging off his shoulders.

He looked a bit sick.

However, I heard Natsu call "Don't listen to 'em Luce! I'm tellin' the truth!"

I could also hear Gildarts say lowly to Natsu, "That imagination of yours boy will end up hurting somebody."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As I was being tucked into bed by Michelle I finally told her what I had been holding in all day.

"I believe him, Natsu I mean," I didn't really care what my Aunt was doing but I felt the bed dip as she sat at the end of my bed. I also felt her stare. "Not that you're a snob! I mean, when Gildarts said him being a dragon was his imagination. I know he's a dragon, he proved it and is really nice. A bit clumsy but still."

I looked and saw Michelle smile at me. I should ask.

"Why does Natsu not like you, Michelle?"

She tensed and looked off into the distance in thought.

Her mouth opened and the shut.

"I-" she hesitated. "I will tell you later."

I dropped my head in disappointment.

She kissed me goodnight and headed out the room. She stopped at my bedroom door.

"I don't mind you being around Natsu, Lucy. However at school try to avoid speaking of me." And with that she left.

I felt bad for my Aunt. Why wouldn't someone like her?

It was my third day here and I already had a mystery to solve...


	3. New Words

**So many seeds were dropped in here for you to interpret later haha! Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail if I did the chapter 414 would never have happened. My feels where just crushed by that chapter...but I guess it needed to happen.**

**Enjoy!**

It was Monday. The day school starts. I was shaking and Michelle was absolutely no help whatsoever.

"Don't dress 'rich'" She said, "You don't want to look like you're trying to be better than them."

I could understand that, but then she said,

"But don't dress poor, you don't want to look like you're mocking them."

I think Michelle could see the question marks around my head.

She sighed and placed her soft hands on my shoulders, "just be yourself Lucy, try not to act like something you're not."

I appreciated the advice but that's what I was going to do anyway until she confused me with her dress codes.

I sat down for breakfast, today Michelle served eggs and bacon. We ate in silence until curiosity got the better of me.

"Why does Natsu live with Mister Gildarts?"

Michelle tensed. She slowly continued eating like she heard nothing. Suspicious.

"He said his papa was called Igneel, but he lives with Mister Gildarts."

"Lucy you know it's not respectful to speak at the table."

"He even said that Igneel built the tree hou- I mean Dragons Den."

"Lucy!" I paused.

Mama's voice rung in my head, _"Listen to your family Lucy, even if they seem wrong they are just looking out for you."_

"Sorry Auntie."

Michelle's bangs covered her face a frown on her lips. I knew I was in trouble. She stood up and as punishment she took my unfinished plate and took it into the kitchen to give to the house dog, Plue.

For some reason I didn't feel that sorry, more irritated if anything.

When Michelle came back she had a small blue winter coat and matching blue snow boots for me to change into. It had snowed last night and Jack Frost had visited to coat the streets with icy layers.

She held the coat out for me to stick my arms in and then leaned down to help me put on the boots. The process was done in a tense silence.

When she opened the door for me she finally spoke, "Do not speak to Natsu of Igneel."

I turned to her curiously.

"It will serve you well to keep out of people's business, if you hear a rumour do not spread it or believe it till you know it's true."

The door shut in my face.

Rumours? And what did she mean about me being nosy? Natsu seemed so proud to talk about Igneel.

On my way to school I made sure to skid across all the frozen puddles I saw. The river next to me was partly frozen, the edges had froze but the middle was still liquid and it flowed by. The boats weren't passing by today.

I clumsily began to climb on the ledge of the stream and carefully walked down the old stones and even stuck my arms out for balance. It was a hard task. I imagined being tightrope walker in a circus, keeping focus as the wire wobbled. There was no safety net...how would Lucy the flexible conquer it?

I finally jumped off the tightrope wire when I saw some familiar pink hair ahead of me. Natsu!

The circus disintegrated to reveal a dragon strolling up ahead. My heart soared.

I ran after him as carefully as I could.

"Hey Natsu, wait up!"

The figure paused and turned to greet me with a huge grin, "Hey Luce!"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Course!" He grinned.

He didn't seem aware of his incomplete sentence. Papa did say poor kids didn't get a good education. He also said they didn't deserve it.

Mama told me not to listen and some people where more privileged than others.

Michelle had also told me not to snub the children at my school. The odds told me not to correct his mistake.

I returned his smile and sped up to walk by his side.

"Do you have many friends at school?" I really wanted to meet them.

"Pft. Of course Luce! I have loads, so many I forgot." I frowned slightly.

Mama had told me to cherish my friends. Forgetting them isn't something a friend would do.

Natsu saw my frown.

"Don't worry Luce. I wouldn't ever forget you! You're my best friend!"

"And Happy?"

He nodded, "And Happy."

When we had reached the playground I was amazed.

This school was so small!

I don't know why I found the building adorable but I did. The playground was icy and slippy. Perfect. I grabbed Natsu's hand and convinced him to skid with me. He found it more fun than I did, if father could see me now he would be fuming.

This is exactly why I continued to do it.

We held each other's hands for balance and we glided across the playground in small circles. It caught other kids' attention and they began to try.

It was weird. They just joined in. I thought that you needed permission to join people's games. I had to remind myself that I wasn't at home anymore.

I saw several kids on my slide past.

Three white haired siblings, a half naked boy-who I quickly averted my eyes from, a timid looking brunette playing cards with some teachers and finally an elder red head and bluenette boy who looked at me with curiosity.

I turned my attention to my best friend who had his eyes shut and was giggling wildly, I had never felt so good about making someone happy. It was my new goal to make sure he would always smile, even around Michelle. Someone like Natsu doesn't deserve to be sad.

We came to a halt at the school steps. Natsu had let go of me but I latched onto his surprisingly warm hand.

"You'll protect me won't you?" He kept his curious gaze on me, I suddenly felt the urge to elaborate-

_"Don't be surprised if them poor scum don't understand you, they're raised thick headed." My father's voice reminded me-_

"You see, I don't do well aroun-"

"Why would you ask Weirdo? I'm your dragon remember!" He grinned, to prove his point further he held my hand tighter.

Fathers words diminished and I had never felt so ashamed in my life.

"Sorry for doubting you, Natsu," I apologised.

"Doubt...ing?" We were now walking down the hall, he tilted his head the side and tested the foreign word on his tongue.

He didn't understand a wide vocabulary. I wasn't looking down on him but I noted that I must use small words around my best friend/dragon.

"Uh I mean sorry for not believing you. Doubt is just another word for that..." I looked away.

"Wow Lushy!" Again, another nickname. I personally preferred Luce but I'll take anything over Weirdo, "You must be real smart! You gotta teach me more of them words!"

His charcoal eyes were shining. We had stopped outside the classroom and walked in.

"Well how about if you ever need another word for something else just ask me and I'll try my best, that's a promise!" I grinned giving a wink.

His cheeks flushed in excitement and held his hand in the air and just held it there looking at me expectantly.

I froze. What was he trying to do? Should I know?

Natsu's cheeks puffed out impatiently, "Come on Luce! Don't leave me hanging!"

My darted around. It was then I noticed the classroom wasn't empty.

A small bluentte with hazel eyes must have sensed my peril and set her book down on the table.

She held one hand up and with the other enthusiastically but quitley used the other to greet it. She intentionally made sure no noise was made, my eyes flashed gratefully and I mimicked her gesture.

Natsu smiled and and our hands smacked together. I gave a smile until he rolled his eyes and said-

"It's called a high-five Luce."

The colour drained from my face. Busted.

He giggled, "Your face looked so funny."

I glared and smacked him upside the head. I heard the short haired bluenette giggle from behind her book.

I smiled to myself, I think I made another friend.

"Hey Lushy!" That must be the name for me he uses when he wants something, "What's another word for funny?"

I was right.

"Hilarious." I grumbled.

A promise was a promise.

"Your face looked hi-...hilar-e-us...hilarious! Luce, your face looked hilarious!" At first he said it in an off voice but now it was like the word had blended into his personality.

After he had quite finished I was still fuming as he pushed me behind the back table and plopped down next to me in an identical wooden chair.

The loud Cathedral bell rung out and I assumed it meant school was starting. I noticed the bell was a lighter tinkly sound. I remember when Michelle was explaining my curfew to me she said the Cathedral bells rung out different chimes to indicate different events.

"Urgh, I hate class..." Natsu whined banging his head on the table.

"Why?"

"'Cause, it's so boring!" He turned to me, "I bet you're cleverer than the Teach!"

"I doubt that Natsu," he smiled to himself, she knew it was because he understood that word now, "Adults are smarter and know lots of things we don't."

"I still say you're smarter." I blushed.

By now I saw that the class had piled in. I saw the brunette, the two younger white haired siblings, the stripping boy and the...clearly older red head?

What was she doing in the class for the first years?

Of course other students were there. They just didn't stick out to me.

Then I saw it. They avoided us- or mainly Natsu, like the plague.

They actually seemed curious about me, but they saw Natsu and reeled. I didn't like it.

"Natsu, where are your friends?" I whispered.

His dark eyes shook, "They'll be here. Just late is all." He laughed nervously and looked anywhere but me.

I knew he had lied.

I didn't question him further, I realised how lonely of a person Natsu must be.

The teacher had finally walked in. She was so pretty!

She had short dark purple hair, mesmerising green eyes and a green dress.

"Hello there class!" She smiled. To me she was glowing, she wasn't as pretty as Mama but I felt inspired, "I hope you all had a wonderful weekend!"

A series of replies where heard and she smiled, seemingly pleased.

"Is that a new student I spy back there?" She asked.

I blushed, I wasn't overly fond of attention.

I nodded my head and stood up when she began motioning me to do so.

Another thing I liked about her, she didn't make me come to the front of the class like most teachers do...or the rich ones do.

"Hello there, Sweetie. I'm Kinana Cellebios, your teacher for the rest of the school year." She took out a clip board and I assumed she was going to add me to her register. "What's your name, nice and loud," she smiled.

"Lucy!" I squeaked.

"Full name, please." She pressed me on with a polite, genuine, smile.

I was a Heartfillia, I would have said that if I hadn't worried of the result. Natsu had reacted to Michelle so badly that I don't think rich folks are appreciated around here. So it meant I couldn't use Heartfillia or Lobster, the name Michelle took when she married Mr. Lobster.

I had to think of something quick! By now I was fiddling with the design label on the end of my coat. _Ashley's Boutique_ it read.

I looked up, "Lucy Ashley!"

I breathed out in relief when she nodded and wrote it down.

Before I could sit back down she had told the whole class to stand up and tuck in our chairs.

"Don't you dare think I didn't notice you trying to sit where you want," Miss Kinana wagged her finger with a playful amused smirk on her face.

The class erupted in groans of annoyance. I frowned. Seating plans were necessary for working without distraction. Did they not want to learn?

Natsu looked really put out. I turned and locked my pinkie finger with his.

He gave me a confused stare at my discreet gesture. I just smiled and gave his small limb a comforting squeeze.

His ears turned red and he gave a small smile squeezing back.

Miss Kinana clapped her hands together eagerly, "Alright this term I think we will do alphabetical order!"

The class remained moody but I smiled. She was just so positive!

"Alright!" She walked over to the front desk by the door and motioned for the kids standing round it to move away, " Okay! The A's! Cana Alberona and Lucy Ashley! You two share here."

The brunette and I sat in our seats, Cana was closest to the door and me beside her.

Miss Kinana then gestured to the double desk at the top of our table, "Leo Celstial and Alzach Clonnel."

The ginger and cowboy looking kid took their seats.

"Miss I told you to call me Loke, everyone does!" The boy whined exasperated. This seemed like a regular occurrence when the teacher ignored him.

Miss Kinana placed her hand on the seat opposite me, "Natsu Dragneel-" The pinkette cheered and ran to his seat, Natsu smiled and waved rapidly at me as if I was a long distance away.

Kinana paused at the seat opposite my seat mate, Cana.

"Oh no..." My teacher sighed and her voice sounded full of regret, "...Gray Fullbuster..."

I was the only one who didn't gasp, Natsu clenched his tiny fists and he bared his teeth. People flinched at the sight. All but me and Cana, I also saw no fear in the youngest white haired sibling. The girl didn't hold fear in her eyes but pity instead.

I didn't like that either.

I knew what being pitied on was like and I hated it. I doubt Natsu wants it like I did.

**00000000000000**

The boy called Gray Fullbuster...was a bully. He pestered and pushed Natsu's buttons. It was clearly just to get a rise or reaction and Natsu foolishly gave him what he wanted. Gray and Natsu were so alike yet different it was unbelievable.

At lunch students were allowed to leave the school premise and return when the Cathedral bells rung out at 1 O'clock.

"Lushy," He wanted something, "What's another word for angry?" Natsu grumbled as the walked along the market stalls.

I felt my shoulders droop and I looked at the grey sky in thought, "...Furious."

"I heard Gildarts use that one before," Natsu turned to me grinning, "I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I do. It still don't count though!"

I returned the toothy grin and once again ignored his awful grammar

"So you want another word?"

He nodded.

"Vexed." I knew he'd like it.

His smile widened.

"Vexed." He tested, "Woah! That word is awesome! It sounds so cool!"

I couldn't help the laughter.

"Luce, Gray makes me vexed. I feel vexed because of Gray. He gets me Vexed."

"I could see that Natsu," I frowned slightly.

I still hadn't seen Natsu's friends. I knew they didn't exist but the idea of him lying to me was too disappointing.

**00000000000000000000000**

School was over and I was ahead. I had already learned it.

It was going to be an easy year for me it seemed. That cool winter evening I had played with Natsu in the Dragons Den and became more aquatinted with Happy, I also spoke to Mister Gildarts briefly on my way in and out. Apparently he had a daughter who was staying out late at a friend's house, so that made her "The closest thing he has to a sibling."

When I had went home I gave my Aunt a huge hug. We made up after my waterfalls of apologies and crocodile tears and shared a peaceful quiet dinner.

When I had gone to bed I had written several things down in the journal I had received for my birthday. I'm pretty sure it was a gift from Mr. Lobster on his travels abroad.

_The mysteries of Magnolia~_

_Why does Natsu dislike Michelle?_

_Where is Igneel?_

_Why does Natsu live with Mister Gildarts?_

_How did Natsu get me into the Dragons Den?_

_Why do the children avoid Natsu?_

_Why is Erza Scarlet _(Her name was announced in class)_ in the first year class?_

_Why does Gray Fullbuster strip?_

_Why did Natsu lie to me..?_

_Why are the mysteries so Natsu orientated?_

I then slammed my journal shut when I heard Michelle's footsteps and hid it in my top bedside cabinet drawer.

I then drifted off into a dreamless sleep to her soothing humming after Michelle tucked me in and had given me a goodnight kiss.


	4. More New Treasure

**Thank you so much for the lovely Reviews! School is back tomorrow and I need to start doing the homework that Tumblr has been keeping from. I don't have much to comment on Fairy Tail. I loved the new episodes with the adorkable Team Natsu, I wish more episodes were like this! Chapter-wise I liked it and can't wait to see what Lucy can do but the next chapter is most likely a Wendy chapter...my least favourite character. I like her and have nothing against her but I just-...She bores me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail! They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Snow. In November. It was about time! Back home it snowed in early October, Natsu refused to believe me though. He was quite the ignorant one I must say. It was coming to the end of November and my first two weeks of school had been completed, I made friends with Levy, Cana and the blue haired boy Jellal in the higher classes. The reason being is that Miss wants to move me up after Christmas break, which meant no Miss. Kinana! Or Levy or Cana! Well I do see her regularly when I'm over at her house to play with Natsu.

Natsu was devastated, despite praising me for it he began to hate my intelligence. He stopped asking for new words and became very clingy. I was his only human friend, losing me as a classmate must be frustrating. I was scared to be in the big kids class but I had Jellal which comforted me. Natsu had no one.

My classmates still avoided Natsu and Gray still pestered him to know end. It was like he was digging for something in Natsu that he wouldn't find any time soon. I was surprised when Gray had approached me, I was speaking with Jellal who was telling me about his class and assuring me that he would stay by my side. Natsu was held back for reading lessons with Miss. Kinana and Levy and Cana had went home.

The raven haired boy tapped me on the shoulder just as I had waved Jellal off and I was going to go back for Natsu.

"Hey Lucy," his tone was cold and emotionless. He only really laughed around Cana.

"Hi Gray,"I gave him my best smile.

_"In the real World you won't like everyone but even to those you do not like, you must smile at them head on," _My mother had told me.

"You must be Flame-spit's friend, right?" it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yes, I'm Natsu's friend."

"Why?"

It seemed a genuinely curious question on his part.

"Well...why not? He is a good friend."

"He's a psycho!"

"And you are a bully," I raised and eyebrow, "All you do is bother Natsu and take advantage of his short temper. You are no place to insult him!" Anger was cracking through my calm mask. Honestly who was he to insult Natsu? The nerve!

"Shut up! Who are you coming here acting better than all of us!" His voice was calm but had raised quite a lot.

I bit back all the nasty comebacks that rested in the back of my mind, "Sorry Gray, I went to far. However I do not like you coming to me to complain about my friend."

Gray remained stoic.

"Yeah, I'm also sorry for what I said." He dropped eye contact and looked bashful, "You seem nice so I'll warn ya."

He looked back up with piercing navy eyes.

"Natsu is dangerous. His family is a shady bunch, he talks to his cat and lies about who he is," Gray leaned closer. "In play group he used to throw violent anger fits, he threw toys any scratched and punched the other kids until the teacher had to call his parents! I even heard that he started a fire! How could you want to be friends with a creep like that?"

Gray was punched so hard that blood spurted out of his nose. I turned back to see Natsu seething with rage and tears streaming down his cheeks, he ran to sit on Gray's stomach and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"I didn't start no fire!" He would yell with every two punches. I was frozen. What had Gray just told me? For Natsu to react so agressivley there must be some truth behind it, I began to take wary steps back with the intent of getting a teacher and never look Natsu in the eye. It was then that I heard,

"Stop trying to take Lucy away from me! She's my only friend! You're taking my treasure!"

_"It will serve you well to keep out of people's business, if you hear a rumour do not spread it or believe it till you know it's true."_ Michelle's words rung in my head and with that guilty tears welled up in my eyes.

I ran up to the fighting boys and used all my strength to hoist Natsu off the bleeding Gray.

"Natsu stop it!" I held his shoulders and forced him to look at me, "You are only proving Gray right by resorting to violence."

"But he was trying to-" his voice cracked but I shushed him.

"I know," I used my sleeve to wipe his tears.

I turned to the battered boy in the snow, he was trying to stand. Where had his shirt gone?

He didn't seem to notice.

"Did ya see Lucy!" He wobbled slightly, "I told ya! He's a psycho. a monster, a-"

"Gray did you see Natsu start a fire?"

"No! But I heard-"

"Has Natsu ever confirmed that he had started a fire?"

"Of course not! But I heard-"

"Then you have no proof," I finished.

Gray was clearly annoyed with me cutting him off, "But didn't ya just see him-"

"I don't believe you!"

I startled him so much he fell back into the snow.

I sighed and pulled him back up, "A rumour is never good, people like you spread them like diseases," he flinched, " but you never stop to think if they are true or not, or even the effect they will have on the victim."

He just stared at me. I made my way and stood next to Natsu.

"It's none of you business to talk about Natsu the way you and everyone else does! He is entitled to his privacy and I doubt that you would like it if people treated you the same way you treat Natsu!"

Gray gave a look of understanding, I acknowledged that he understood my wide vocabulary which told me he came from a well-educated family. Father would be happy if I ever made friends with him.

Gray seemed embarrassed at the fact I had lectured him, his hands dove into his pockets and he scuffed his boot on the ground.

"Sorry Lucy."

"You are forgiven but I don't think it's me you should be sorry too."

When he looked up I gestured my head towards the sniffling friend beside me.

"...Sorry...Natsu." It was very reluctant but he still did it and his eyes looked sorrowful.

I heard a hard sniff and then, "Sure, whatever..."

It was small but I couldn't be prouder.

When Gray had departed Natsu gave me a huge bear hug. When I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't respond, I figured I would just let him hold me until he was back to his old self.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day we were in his tree house as the snow flew by and that's when I suggested,

"Lets go and get some treasure!"

Natsu sat up from his castle toy set and looked at me. He was holding the red plastic dragon(him(apparently)) which was mid-way through attacking the fold-out castle set, knocking down swordless soldiers. I was in control of launching the mini catapults while the princess(me) stood immobile in the highest tower. It was one of the many mystery objects that came from the mysterious hatch above.

He tilted his head.

"Come on Natsu! You said you took treasure and ever since I've been here I haven't seen anything new."

It was a desperate attempt but Natsu was a bit...thick. He puffed up his chest defensively, "I take plenty!"

"You haven't taken anything in an entire two weeks!" Anything to make him happy.

"So what!"

"A proper dragon would keep adding to his collection."

He was dumbfounded and his face flushed in anger, "I'm a real dragon Luce! I can do it, lets go! Pft!"

He was already walking out the screen door and climbing down the ladder. Did he remember he was in his dragon onesie? She giggled it was footless one that had a dragon hood with red horns and a long tail coming from the back.

Apparently it was acceptable to wear on the street. I had made sure to give him his shoes before he got to the snowy ground and followed after him wrapped up in my big winter coat.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After an hour of walking through the light snowfall my dragon clad friend finally came to a halt.

"Here," I was standing outside a big house-well hiding behind the fence, "Some big fat cat lives here. Ever-loser or sumthin'."

"What are we taking?"

"You like books don't ya?"

I nodded, he knew this.

_00000_

_"I told you Natsu they don't have any dragon books!"_

_"Well why don't ya write one?" He persisted._

_I felt the embarrassment swell in my cheeks, "I am not very good."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Papa told me that being an author-" _

_"A what?"_

_"Someone who writes a book, Natsu."_

_"New word!"_

_"Papa told me that the author career-"_

_"What's a career?"_

_"A job, Natsu." Patience is key, mine however, was thinning. Natsu and I were looking through old books in the the very small school library, I was helping him search for dragon books but I was getting caught up in many of the romances the shelves had to offer._

_"Oh,"_

_"Anyway, Father told me that the author career was a dead end and pointless dream, therefore my imagination isn't very good and stories do not come to me as easy."_

_"What? Who is he to spit on your dream!" He was shushed by the librarian._

_"It's fine Natsu, I don't really enjoy writing all that much anyway. I love to read though!"_

_He still looked annoyed, "Well then can you get a j-career in reading?" He looked hopeful, "Cause then you can have a job doing what you love."_

_I really wasn't interested when Father was going to entrust me with the family business but for Natsu I will try and amuse him._

_"I could be a publisher/editor or something like a critic!"_

_"What's a critic?"_

_Lucy sighed, she should have seen that coming..."A professional critic gives constructive criticism. It's basically saying all the flaws- uh I mean bad things and giving advice on how to improve it!- I mean make it better!"_

_"Wow Luce that career sounds perfect for you!" He cheered and was once again shushed._

_I giggled, "I know, I have so many books they won't fit on the shelves!" I then smiled sadly, "Michelle says that I'll have to get rid of them soon."_

_00000_

_The next time I climbed into the tree house there was a slanted wooden shelf sitting next to his others._

_"You're only allowed fun adventure books though," Natsu told me but then hesitated. "Okay, maybe one lovey-dovey book since they're your favourites."_

_It was then I had threw myself onto Natsu with tears of happiness. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The shelf in the tree house had been filled with all my spare books that I now read to Natsu sometimes.

"Well I saw that he had this special gold book in his library!"

_"Where could he possibly have learned this?" _I thought.

"So how are we going to get in?"

Natsu took his scarf and wrapped it round his face, "We are going through the window," he then did some strange moves with his fingers, "Nin nin!"

I giggled.

We helped each other over the fence and crawled over to the window. On the other side I could see a pink haired maid dusting the shelves, she seemed to move like a controlled robot. When she walked out the room Natsu gave me a boost into the house and I pulled him in not long after. We hid under the divine dining table to plan,

"I'll make a distraction, the book you're looking for is called 'Daybreak' people say that Ever-loser held the author hostage until he finished the book."

I seriously doubt it. Some of the rumours here make no sense!

"Uh sure...where am I going to find it?"

"No clue!" wait, what? "Shh, the maid is coming back!"

We fell silent and I was freaking out inside.

We silently watched her legs as she closed the window. Our only exit. _Why_ did I suggest this? She was walking back out the room when she stopped in front of us, I clung onto Natsu in fear. Fortunately for us she gave a small 'hm' as if shrugging her shoulders and continued on exiting the room.

With some forceful pushes from Natsu I cautiously followed the maid, I had silently followed her in and out of all the rooms only to find no books. Without being seen I retreated back to Natsu to give my report.

"So it has to be upstairs!" he analysed from our head quarters under the table.

"Oh well," I sighed inwardly jumping around in relief.

"Yeah, it's going to be even harder to get it," he sighed with me.

"What!?"

"I'm not giving up Luce!"

"But we're going to get caught!"

"Then do what I do! Be a ninja!" he grinned. I didn't even get a chance to respond as I was violently shoved out from the table, "The coast is clear! Go hide and wait for the signal!"

"What sign-"

I heard footsteps and quickly ran out and hid behind the cupboard door under the stair case. The was a thick, tense silence.

_Smash!_

That was his plan!? To vandalise someone's belongings!?

It worked though.

The pink haired maid sped into the room to assess the damage, I took my cue and ran up the stairs.

There was a long corridor full of room and fear began to build up again, Natsu had told me to be a ninja but I didn't like ninjas...but maybe...

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a black body suit and the corridor was filled with sensor beams all angled in different directions, a voice in my head told me over my head set _"Agent X777, Lucky Heart, over"_

"Here, over," I whispered.

_"Your mission is to retrieve the rare artifact without being detected..."_

Natu was right! This is fun!

I then began to twist and dodge all the green beams of light.

Luckily for me all the doors had plaques on them, but none read library. One did however say office and back in my old home Daddies office was filled with books! As I was about to open the door someone on the other side was already doing so. My spy world began to tear back to reality. I pushed my body flush against the wall as he walked past me and down the stairs,

"Virgo! What is all that noise!?"

I suddenly felt really bad for Virgo.

I walked in and saw, by his work desk, a small bookcase. Only one book was shiny gold, I pulled out the Daybreak book and turned only to run into a figure.

Virgo!

"So you were the one following me around."

I froze.

"And you are taking one of the Master's books."

My breath caught.

"Do you know a Layla Heartfilia? You look like her."

"She's...my mother..." I was so scared.

Virgo's stoic blue eyes flashed, "I am going to open this window to let in some cool air."

"How do you know Mama?"

She ignored me.

"The are some vines and a fence for you to climb down, take care not to fall."

I tucked the book into my coat and was just about to start climbing down when I stopped, "Thank you."

She smiled.

"Could you also open the downstairs window again? My friend needs to get out."

She nodded, "The one who was breaking the Master's vase?"

I flushed in embarrassment.

"Of course," and with that she shut the window.

By the time I had reached the bottom I once again started to crawl through the snow towards the window. When I got their it was open once again and no one was there.

"Natsu!" I whisper shouted.

His head popped out of the table cloth and I almost laughed.

He joined me outside and we had successfully exited the house's perimeter.

"Did you get it?"

I showed him the golden cover and he cheered, "Let's go to the Dragons den to celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

On the way back I was retelling him what happened (excluding the Virgo part).

"Ninjas are cooler though," He commented on my spy mission.

After me he began to tell me his version.

"I can't believe you smashed a vase," Was my comment.

00000000000000000000

We sat in the tree house marvelling the book that now sat with his gold collection.

"I wonder what it's about?" I was surprised it was Natsu who asked.

"Lets find out," I grabbed the book and turned to the blurb.

It was then I burst out laughing.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"Does this sound familiar to you?" I began to read, "A best selling novelist is captured by his number one fan and forces him to write a story to the fan's pleasing. What the fan doesn't know is that the book is an anagram for help and a message to his son..."

This sounded like a carbon copy of 'Misery'.

"The rumour!"

"Yup," I nodded popping the 'P' "It's like solving a mystery! Another rumour proven wrong!"

At that Natsu smiled.

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure but I think I know a book that is basically the same but more violent."

"Cool! What is it?"

"A book called 'Misery'!"

"Just read 'em both! But Daybreak first since, ya know, we worked so hard for it."

"Sure," I giggled.


	5. Our own Fairy Woman

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Let's just pretend my last update wasn't in February it soothes the guilt. So I do not own Fairy Tail and I also apologise for this being a tad shorter than usual.**

**I made up to you with Jerza Nalu and foreshadowed Gruvia!**

**Enjoy!**

In school hours there was a small but noticeable shift in Natsu's attitude to school, he liked it. He would never admit it but he had found a friend in Gray Fullbuster, they still argued but now it was a playful banter. Treatment from others towards Natsu still remained the same because after all, not everyone was Gray so not everyone would understand. Everyone thought differently.

What made me smile was that Natsu and Gray found that they enjoyed to read an collectable on-going comic together, I personally didn't like it much. Too much fighting and not much plot. However that didn't stop the boys from reading it in class and on the playground (Natsu refused to let anyone but him, Happy and I in the Dragon Den) but what really made me smile and very proud was when the duo would reinact the comic which meant they went around defending the victims from the bullies and serving playground justice.

Miss Erza Scarlet would give praise and speak very highly about them to Jellal and I, and about how she liked seeing them so happy, she said she was proud of me for making it possible and would be honoured to have me as a friend.

How could I say no?

Jellal and I even shared an amused eye roll when she looked at the boys with such longing in her eyes.

"...would you like to join them Erza?"

Her face went as red as her hair.

"If I remember correct you enjoy the comic series as well Erza." Jellal joined.

"O-of course not," her posture changed to a more serious one. "I am much too old to engage in such childish fighting ... thrilling rough-housing or pretending to be an iconic superhero beloved by all whilst also in reality doing good or to be the courageous Fairy woman serving justice to those who can't do it themselves and they will cheer and praise and respect..."

"...is she okay, Jellal?"

"Of course she is, just the obvious denial,"

"Yes this is quite the tangent isn't it?" Watching as she began to pose for action sequences at no one in particular.

"That's why I love her."

Where did that come from?

"Wait, you love her?"

I was quite shocked, I mean we're only children-

"I'm 15, Lucy. Besides it's always been there weather it be romantic or platonic, the love is always there, I only realised a while ago."

"Does she know?"

He gave me a knowing look, "Erza is 13, she is discovering her feelings and she needs to do this herself. I won't force things and hope she feels the same." He looked off slightly, "I'm willing to wait for her..."

How noble. I envied Erza, men like Jellal were rare.

"Good luck Jellal, you deserve to be happy," he really does also a bonus because him and Erza make a cute pair. But things change and it was down to Erza, she gets the options that will never be available to me...

The strained look on his face said otherwise. I shook off my jealously to confront him-

"Are you two even listening?" An angry redhead fumed.

"Of course, you'd make a great hero Erza," Jellal also gave some claps.

Erza gave a small bow with flushed cheeks awkwardly trying to brush off the praise.

...I smiled to myself.

From an outside perspective, Jellal was going to be just fine.

We continued our chat until Natsu practically tackled me to the floor.

The snow covered freezing floor.

I shuddered as I felt the burning cold sensations flooding into my clothes as my dragon friend sat on my back.

"Did ya see me Luce?" I could feel him jumping on me slightly.

"Y-Yesss N-Natsu, you w-were great," I shivered tensing up.

"Oi what's wrong Lucy?" His tone changed to concerned and all humour had gone.

"She's freezing ya dumbass."

Thankfully Gray and Erza came to my rescue.

Surprisingly it was Erza that shoved Natsu off me whilst Gray helped me up. Yes, it was not only Natsu that made a friend in Gray. Despite losing his clothes at random times he was like Jellal but more blunt, I liked him and could come up with some genius games with him.

I was weak in the knees and rubbing my nose whilst Gray helped in by brushing the snow off of my coat.

I've always wanted a brother.

It was a weird connection I was much too shy to admit but in the fortnight I'd known him he was like the sibling I always wanted.

Turning to my group of friends I asked the obvious question.

"How was the game, Natsu?"

The boy puffed out his chest, "I kicked loads of butt and Gray saved some gloomy girl in blue."

"She was nice enough." Gray defended.

Erza nodded, "I am very proud, it looks like a lot of fun."

Jellal sighed and I just whispered in Gray's ear.

The boy nodded.

"Ya know, Erza. We need someone to play the role of Fairy woman...and since Lucy isn't interested...would you-?"

"Yes."

"Wait what?" Natsu wasn't really following, he was too busy trying to warm up my cheek by roughly rubbing his mittens around my face.

"Erza's gonna play with us." Gray spoke.

"Aw what? That means I can't fight her!"

I thought back, that sounded familiar, _"-And I can defeat Erza and Laxus!"_

That makes sense.

"I'll fight you, are you challenging me?"

A lady and a man fighting, was this normal? Erza could be hurt! A huge dragon like Natsu would crush her...but then again, Erza was like a knight.

I don't think my father would approve of me watching a fight.

...

Natsu was down?

It's been 5 seconds!

The bell rung for classes and I took my beaten friend to the nurse.

I looked in and saw that the room was empty and no nurse in sight, that was a complaint I would send to my father. My friend is in need of medical attention and the nurse is off for a smoke!? Where were the standards?

I shifted across the room and sat Natsu on a cushioned chair and went rummaging through the cabinets within my reach. After a while I found a basic first aid kit and put what I learned from my tutoring to practice.

I looked up to see Natsu drifting in and out of consciousness. I now respected Erza on a whole new level I had never heard of a lady beating up men.

"...Lucccccyyyy,"

"Shh, focus on something Natsu."

"Pretty...eyes."

I chose to ignore him. I needed to focus and not that weird comment. Boys are gross but Natsu was Natsu so I didn't react.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Natsu?"

We were lounging around the Dragon den currently trapped. It was now mid December and the snow fall was heavy, but that's not the reason we were trapped.

Natsu had brought up tonnes of blankets to bundle up so obviously we took it too far and now held captive and looking like sausage rolls.

"What is it Luce?"

He tried to turn to me but successfully just rolled away into the wall.

Giggling I tried to imitate the gesture but rolled away in the opposite direction.

"Haha! Luce ya look like a pack of runaway biscuits!"

I puffed my cheeks, "I do not!"

"Gettin' fat Lucy?"

"Shut up! It's the blankets!"

"That's what they all say."

"Argh! "

I pressed my face further into the wall whilst Natsu laughed at me.

"Hypocrite..." I muttered.

"I heard that, and nice try cause you've already used that one, Luce! I know what it means."

When the silence returned I tried again.

"I was gonna ask you earlier..."

"What?"

"Now that we're friends with her, why is Erza in our class? She's three years older?"

"It's actually really unfair, it's all cause she can't pass one of the basic tests."

"Why is it stupid? Surely it's common knowledge to know the basic tests."

"You're doing it again." He frowned.

"What?"

"Makin' me feel dumb."

"EH?! I'm sorry, Natsu! I try really hard to not do it."

To prove my point I put all my strength in rolling towards Natsu and accidentally squishing my cheek against his.

"Just be careful, Luce. People round here don't like it, Gray didn't like it. I hated it, but then I met you 'nd I don't get too bothered." He said idly.

"Wait. Do I do it a lot? You implied that I did!"

My response was a raspberry on my cheek.

"Argh!" I rolled away, "Natsu that was just vile! Disgusting! Filthy! Unsanitary! Where has your mouth been?"

"You don't do it a lot, only when you're angry or clueless."

"Don't just change the subject! You just spat on me and I can't use my arms to wipe it off!"

"Yeah your cheek's all shiny."

"Natsu Dragneel at least TRY to look remorseful!"

"Does that mean guilty? Or sorry?"

"It doesn't matter! Apologise!'

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

I just sighed in defeat, Natsu just drained me of my energy.

...

"She can't pass the written tests."

"Huh?"

"Erza has real bad handwriting see? The school board can't understand it so they assume she is just scribbling."

"Poor Erza..."

"Mmm, It's sad."

"But she has Jellal, right?"

"Yeah that guy's cool, he fails all his tests until Erza catches up. He's 15 and only in the class above."

..."What?"

"Erza would get bullied because of her being held back an' her parents are no good either."

"How do you know this, Natsu?"

"I saw the bullies, plus her parents humiliated her in the middle of recess loud enough to hear all that stuff."

"I have faith in Erza and I know some handwriting techniques I can show her. We can all stay back after school!"

"Sounds boring but fine."

"Oh! I just remembered!"

I wriggled out the blankets and grimaced at the chilling wind.

"Mr. Lobster brought back the dragon!"

"Seriously?" Natsu began to wriggle out the blanket roll.

"Uh huh I checked it looks amazing!"

"Show me! Show me!"

He was jumping up and down on my back whilst I rummaged through my school bag.

"Alright get off or I might drop it."

I pulled out the bubble wrapped figurine. I pulled at the sticky-tape and uncovered it holding the object between me and Natsu as we both sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Woah!" His eyes shined in awe.

The dragon sat proudly with a snarl and his big, slightly tattered, wings spread wide. The dragon has been painted a glossy dark red with a light underbelly and many scars. It was really beautiful, I asked for it personally.

"When I requested it this was going to be your Christmas present but then it came and I couldn't resist showing you. I'll buy you something else for Christmas."

"You requested this...for me?" There was uncertainty in his eyes, this act of kindness was obviously foreign to him. "Only Gildarts gets me stuff even Cana doesn't get me anything."

"Cana doesn't seem the type to give out presents, has she ever played cards with you?"

"Uh yeah, all the time at night. She always beats me though." Natsu looked as if was remembering some embarrassing flashbacks.

"Here's something I've learned from Cana, she only plays cards with people she acknowledges as company."

"How do you know?" He clearly didn't believe me.

"She only ever asks to play with people but doesn't play when asked," I checked to see if he was still following. He was. "The game of cards is important to her and she only wants to share that with people she cares for." Like I said Cana was a friend and I had been challenged to her game it was easy to pick up, "Plus I was raised to be observant."

Natsu smiled slightly, "What's that got to do with presents?"

"Cana isn't the type to give presents. The way went on suggested that because she didn't give meant she didn't care, I just wanted to assure you she does."

The boy pulled me into a hug, "Never leave me, Luce."

I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"S-s-so about the dragon..."

I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Oh yeah, it looks SO cool I'm definitely putting it in the middle. Safe and seen."

Clever.

"Are we naming him after you? He fits the descrip-"

"No way! We're calling him Igneel!"

..."Why?"

"This dragon is the coolest so be has the be named after the coolest! He even has the same scars as Igneel!"

Wow Igneel must be amazing to come above Natsu's ginormous ego.

"I can't wait to show it him next time I see him!"

My chance! "Oh? Where is Igneel?"

Natsu smiled at me and casually said, "Igneel's in jail!"

.

.

.

"What?"

He turned away from me and said in a lower voice,

"That's why I don't like your Aunt, see? 'Cause she's the one who put him there."


	6. The Dragon & Human boy

I just felt myself stare waiting for Natsu to burst out laughing but his eyes remained unchanging.

Why wasn't he laughing? Why did he suddenly look like he regreted what he told me? I'm pretty sure that must be a form of lying, it had to be.

"Is this a joke of yours Natsu?" I laughed carefully.

"My Dad being in jail isn't funny, Lucy!" He snapped obviously offended.

"No not that! I'm talking about you accusing my Aunt! Aunty Michelle wouldn't do that!" I bit back, narrowing my eyes.

The falling snow outside flew down heavier and the harsh, howling wind began rattling the door. The sky had darkened considerably and the temperature was dropping.

I couldn't even fathom what I had just heard! Michelle? The woman who saved me from the loneliness of Father's home and accepted me with a kind smile and warm hug? No! I wasn't possible.

"Yes she did! She was always there! A snake! A rose with thorns embedded under the petals! She took him! She accused him and acted like a hero about it! Even had the nerve to try and talk to me like she had done the right thing!" By the end of his little rant he was seething and huffing for air. His anger was on me and I felt trapped and boxed in.

I was mildly astonished. I almost believed him for a second, however, "You don't just get sent to prison, Natsu. You have to do something bad, something illegal which means you're not safe to be out in public."

"Well duh! Listen! Igneel used to be bad but then he was good! That snob just couldn't see it..." Natsu looked away and fiddled with the dragon figurine tracing the scars and details.

"Well that's not enough!" I stood up quickly pulling on my boots and making my way to the door, "I'm going home, I want Michelle! She'll tell me!" I opened the sliding door and embraced the icy cold wind that hit my face.

Natsu was a liar Father was right about these people being stupid! He is always right...

I had begun down the ladder when I heard foot steps running above me, "She won't tell you the truth!" I looked up to see a tears eyed Natsu staring down at me, pure desperation in his eyes. "She lied to everyone else about it saying I was better off with out Igneel," he held out his hand to me, "Stay with me Lucy, I don't want to be alone." His voice had cracked slightly.

I could feel myself already forgive him and I just realised how much Natsu had me wrapped around his fingers, I couldn't bring myself to leave him alone.

"Okay."

As I was still at the top half of the ladder I only had to stand on my tiptoes to grasp his hand.

Gently going to place my hand in his I leaned up.

Suddenly I felt that numb sensation, that one where your heart pumps so fast it hurts. When I heard that scrape of bark I froze up.

I knew I wasn't imagining the deafing sound of wind rushing past my ears or the fact that Natsu's face and out-stretched hand was getting further away. I couldn't scream. I was moving too fast.

**"LUCCCCCY"**

My back hit the ground with a huge thump and the back of my head was numb, all I could hear was Natsu's yelling followed by my vision blurring. I allowed my eyes to close and slipped into unconsciousness.

**00000000000000000**

When I opened my eyes I was in my old bed and Mama at my side, her eyes sparkled like stars and was as angelic as I remembered her. Her pale blonde hair made me know that she was an angel in human skin.

"Hi Mama!"

She looked down at me with a confused smile, "What do you mean Sweetheart? It's time for your bedtime story."

Oh.

"What story is it tonight Mama?"

"A story of the Fire Dragon and the Human Boy."

I settled my head on my old pillow inhaling familiar scents and listened to my mothers words that sounded like bells chiming. Her words painted a huge landscape with characters that were popping out from the pages and running across my duvet, Mama could make a table spoon sound magical if she wanted.

"Mama," I interrupted her fascinating tale, I felt some kind of De-Ja-vu swoop through me from the story she told.

Mother looked at me with concern shining in her big brown eyes, I usually never interrupt my bed time stories as books were things me and my mother thrived on and regularly occupied the library discussing our own universes and alternate endings. It was like our own private Mother-Daughter book club.

"Yes Dear, is something troubling you?"

"In the past the Dragon killed humans and terrorized them, I get that he's good now but it seems that it has just been brushed under the rug." I didn't understand the origins of my rambling, I was certain I should be happy for the dragon not so focused on his past.

My mother blinked and gave me a soft smile and patted my head with her soft hands and brought them down to cup my cheek.

"People can redeem themselves in different ways, Honey. In this story our Dragon raises a child not to be monster, but a loving son. You could say he is making sure his mistakes will not be made again or is renewing himself in this boy."

I took in what she said, "But that doesn't change anything. Shouldn't he be punished for what he has done?"

"Remember this Lucy, sometimes there is no right or wrong answer, there will always be two sides to every story."

She then picked up the book and continued on with the Fairy tale book as if nothing had happened and I found myself drifting off to sleep in my Mother's warm arms.

**00000000000000**

My eyelids were so heavy when I woke up I almost thought I had gone blind. My back ached and my vision was blurry, I vaguely remembered that I had fallen off Natsu's ladder. My body was stiff and hard to control when all my body wanted to do was go back to sleep and be with Mama.

Looking around I was in the doctor's infirmary with Michelle sleeping beside me snoring lightly. She had a tight grip on my hand and was trembling slightly and whimpering- wait was she awake?

I used my free hand to shake her slightly, it took her a few moments to react, she slowly sat up staring at me through hazed eyes and didn't seem very aware of her surroundings.

"Aunty?" I tried.

That was all it took for the dam of tears to break.

She was all over me in seconds firing question after question all similar to "Are you okay? I'm so glad you're up!"

"How long have I been here?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you? Well they don't call you Lucky Lucy for nothing, that fall should have paralysed you but the snow broke your fall! Snow is my new favourite weather! It saved my baby Niece, Oh if anything had happened to you I don't know what I'd do!"

I made sure to wrap my hands around her but I cried out when my back started burn with pain, it brought tears to my eyes at how excruciating it was.

"Oh, careful Sweetie, you fell on your back so it's now very happy with you," Michelle hovered over me running her fingers through my hair lovingly.

"There was a lead up to why I fell." I blurted. I could never keep this to myself Mama told things like that weren't healthy.

It went silent. The dirty blonde stared at me with confused eyes.

"I was having fun with Natsu I showed him the present it was great but then he told me something funny." I let out a bitter laugh it almost wasn't audible because of the tears building up in my eyes. My mother's words rung in my head, there was a possibility that Michelle wasn't in the right and Natsu was justified in his hate for her.

"It was so funny you fell," Michelle suggested lightly.

I giggle despite myself, I loved Michelle so much that I was too scared to know any other side to her aside from the one I know.

"He said you're the reason Igneel is in prison."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be asking about that for another month or so...Natsu and you are that close?" The dirty blonde laughed to herself. "Lucy...your friend isn't wrong not in the slightest, however, he doesn't know the full story."

I just sat and stared.

"In my prime I first travelled to Magnolia fifthteen years ago with my best friend Éclair, you may have seen her in photo albums." I nodded, Éclair was stunningly beautiful with long brown hair and matching eyes.

"Also during this time there were gangs crawling the area killing and stealing and very much a tough world," she inhaled and let out a shaky breath, "One night we were out walking home from an adult night out and slightly intoxicated and witnessed one of these murders first hand."

I gasped.

"In this gang there could be no witnesses, Éclair was shot dead and I ran. However, I saw his face, big spiky red hair and slanted black eyes," Michelle seemed to be internally struggling knowing she needed to sugar coat it for me.

"I'm talking to you as an adult because you're very mature for your age, I'm trusting you to make the right decision concerning Natsu."

"I'll stick with Natsu, I promise."

She gave me her signature warm smile, "Good girl." Suddenly her face dropped to a frown, "Éclair was my best friend and I was obsessed with finding her justice since the police were useless. It took around ten years of hopeless searching until I finally saw him again but he was a new person entirely.

A well dressed man with a loving smile and a giggling infant boy on his shoulders, Igneel Dragneel. I didn't have any evidence and by this time everyone thought I was going off into the deep end. I did my research asked locals and it was the same man but I couldn't see that he had turned his life around.

I came up to Natsu when he was alone every week or so and asked him about Igneel and Natsu would always vent to me how great Igneel was. At this point I believed Igneel had brainwashed or deceived his own child into believing him to be some sort of hero, in return I would tell Natsu about you, Layla and Jude. The more I think about the more I notice that Natsu had trusted me and considered me a trusted acquaintance to tell his problems.

I never forgot his face when I saw him in the police station. I thought I was saving him when really I had ruined everything I was too blind to see Igneel had reformed and regularly delivered flowers to his victims graves, Éclair's included. He pleaded guilty and revealed the reason he hadn't turned himself in was because he had Nastu-"

"But he was a murderer! He had to pay for his crimes!" Michelle was being ridiculous I loved and sympathised with Natsu but I wouldn't sit here and listen to my aunt fall apart defending a-

"I ruined Natsu's life. I took away a father who built his son that magnificent tree house from scratch before he left for prison."

I paused. 'It was a Dragon's den, not a tree house.' My mind corrected.

"Natsu lost his smile all together. He threw temper tantrums in play group and sent some children to hospital, he was lucky that Gildarts was willing to take him in with welcoming arms. It was almost like karma was slapping me in the face when I noticed that my neighbours had taken in the one boy I never wanted to see again. He stayed locked up in his room and only answered when he thought that Igneel was walking through the door.

The community hated me as well I found myself as lonely as Natsu, thankfully he was granted permission to visit his father." Michelle finished with a smile.

"...When will Igneel be released?" I desperately wanted father and son to be reunited and living together again.

"Its been five years now so ten more- eight assuming he'll be let out on good behaviour."

"So...you want Igneel free?" I questions not entirely sure of Michelle's logic.

"Oh don't misunderstand me, Lucy. I'm happy to see the killer of my best friend behind bars and paying for what he did. However, I never wanted to cause Natsu any harm."

"Doesn't Natsu have a mother? To take care of him?"

"None that I know of, just Natsu and Igneel."

"But doesn't the stork deliever children to mothers?"

Michelle gave me an amused smile that I couldn't understand, "The stork must have realised that Natsu belonged with Igneel as it would make Igneel a better man."

Well that makes sense, I nodded in agreement. The stork was never wrong.

**00000000000000000000000**

A few days later it was December 16th and officially Christmas break and I was given permission to leave by Doctor Porlyusica who, in my opinion, was much too happy to see me leave.

Father also called to see how I was- well he called Michelle and then asked her to pass the phone onto Mr Lobster to discuss business. I cried myself to sleep because I knew that he had only called about me as an excuse to talk to Mr. Lobster

The next day there was still no word from Natsu which made my heart sink slightly, to help distract me Michelle let me decorate the Christmas tree and would put things on the branches that I couldn't reach and to put less strain on my back.

Michelle also insisted that we go out Christmas shopping with Mr Lobster to take our minds off of things and shop till we drop. I was ecstatic to buy all the toys I saw and Mr Lobster just looked indifferent, although, I did catch him buying an expensive necklace when Michelle was occupied else where. Just the thought of Michelle's face on Christmas when she opened it had me giggling in glee.

The very next day I gave Plue a festive red and gold Christmas collar and wrote Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Levy and Cana's and even Mister Gildarts' cards.

I personally designed all of them with my special set of crayons and made sure to also buy Natsu another gift, it was a toy medieval castle set that I came across in a cute dated toy shop.

I carefully placed the cards in my coat pocket and Michelle carried Natsu's present as she refused to let me do it with my healing back.

We walked next door and Michelle knocked twice and readjusted the big gift in her arms.

Mister Gildarts was one of the funniest people I had met and was really nice. He did always keep insisting that I be more informal and call him by name but I had too much respect for him to drop the title. So imagine how I felt when he swooped me up shouting how glad he was that I was safe. It felt like I had a loving dad.

Cana also came to the door and gave me a hug and a small shove for making her worry.

"Be careful now, Lucy watch your back." Michelle scolded.

"I'm finnne," I whined back.

"Good ol' Natsu really has rubbed off on you hasn't he?" Mister Gildarts laughed whilst Cana eyed the present in Michelle's arms.

"Look, look, look! I made you Christmas cards- But you can only open them on Christmas!" I threatened.

I presented them with both their A5 cards with both different colours and different seals.

"Why thank you for the gifts young Lady," the man dramatically bowed before me which had me laughing lightly.

"Who's the present for?" Cana seemed to already know the answer.

"It's for Natsu! He can't open it either! Oh, and here's his card as well." I rambled as I placed the red envelope on top of the box when Michelle had handed it over to Mister Gildarts.

"Aw, I'm sure he'd love anything you gave him."

"He better because I saw some other boy looking at it and all the boys were jealous of it when we were paying!" I may have exaggerated. A lot. Still it was a good present and I expect Natsu to gift me with a huge hug when he opens it.

The reply made the three of them laugh.

"So, uh, where is Natsu?"

Mister Gildarts jerked his thumb back so it pointed to the stairs, "He's in his room, You better get to him soon because he hasn't been in his tree house."

I turned to Michelle who nodded softly at me. "Don't forget to mind yourself and be good for Gildarts." She began to walk off.

I made my way up the stairs and could faintly hear Mister Gildarts say "She's always welcome."

Having been coming and going from this house nearly everyday since I moved here I knew my way around the place blindfolded. I either came racing back with Natsu or strolling in with Cana.

Natsu's room had a maroon door with an obnoxious sign that said 'beware of the dragon' it was more 'caution: cluttered floor' his room was an explosion of mess collecting dust considering the fact he hardly slept here.

I softly knocked on the door, "Hey, Natsu it's Lucy, I just delivered you present and I was wondering if you could help me give out the others." I didn't exactly know where they lived, I roughly knew the street where Jellal lives and the general direction Levy and Erza go- but for Gray I had no clue.

I opened the door slightly only to see Natsu had constructed a pillow fort with two plushies guarding the entrance, I didn't even have to guess where he was.

"Natsu!" I called into fort.

"Lucy?" The fort collapsed at the forceful jerk of his body. I could make out his body scrambling around but not quite finding a was out from under the pillow-blanket chaos. I decided to 'accidently' lift up the blanket and create an exit for him.

The boy scrambled out breathing for the fresh air and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Hi Natsu, I just gave Mister Gildarts your Christmas present!"

Natsu shot at me giving me a huge hug which I happily returned and ignored the horrid sensation on my back.

"I'm so happy you're alright! I mean- I knew you were gonna be fine cause you're tough as nails but it still looked pretty painful-"

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"Can you help me?" I brought out the cards and smiled shyly at him, "I don't know where our friends live, I was hoping you did."

"But what about Michelle? And Igneel the reason you fell was-" He seemed very lost and out of character. It was usually me who needed to go back and have everything laid out and explained so all parties understood. Natsu couldn't usually care less and was off in his own world.

"Michelle explained it to me- her side anyway. My Mama also had a say in it and told me that Igneel wasn't a bad person- it's too complicated to explain! Come on Natsu I need to give out my Christmas cards!"

"Weirdo, why would you write Christmas cards for people if you don't even know where they live?"

"That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well how should I know? You're my first friend and I haven't even been to your house," Natsu fired back. That was true.

"I'll invite you sometime but it's nothing on your Dragon's den."

"Yosh!" Natsu threw his hands in the air in triumph. He must have been wanting to go for a while based on that reaction.

"Oh, I know! Cana is close with Gray and Levy. Plus I know what street Jellal lives and if we find Jella we find Erza!" I concluded excitedly clapping my hands together.

"Luce, you're a genius!"

"Lets go and find Cana!" Natsu followed behind me as we ran for Cana's room.

I went to go and knock the door but Natsu barged right on past and into her room. "Yo Cana! We need ya!"

I just sighed and followed after him, "Sorry about intruding, Cana." I looked around the pale purple walls and saw a couple of dream catchers and piles of different game boards. I think I saw some empty bottles from under her bed but she was quick to stand in front of them welcome us.

"Sup guys what do ya need?" She waved to us and made space for us to sit on her bed. Natsu 'gracefully' leaped on her bed settling down and patting a spot next to him for me. Taking the silent invitation I sat down on the side of her bed.

"Hey Cana do you know where Levy, Erza, Gray or Jellal live? I need to give them my Christmas cards!"

"Oh yeah! Levy lives round the back a few gardens over. Jellal and Erza are always at the park at this time and Gray ... uhh I wouldn't bother going to his place. You might catch him though, just look for a trail of clothes on the floor."

That had Natsu roaring.

"That doesn't sound too bad!" I said getting up. I made sure to give Cana a big hug. "Let's go Natsu!"

We were out the door in seconds flat.

_Although my back was less than thrilled._

**Why did this chapter take so long? I wrote this chapter 3 times. All on different ways that Lucy would react to the news, the first was where Lucy would hear Natsu out but that didn't make sense since Lucy is still a kid and loyal to her family. Therefore in the second she stormed out on Natsu to go to Michelle in which I thought it undermined all the trust I built between Lucy and Natsu. So I did this and LET ME JUST SAY that in this chapter I have embedded 3 mysteries/plot points to ensure the ideas are still flowing and I am not half heartedly uploading when I feel like it. It just took me so long to decide what the characters would do.**

**Plus this is the longest chapter I have ever written! 4k! Plus Christmas time is coming (So halloweeny I know).**


End file.
